You Are Not Like The Others
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A one-shot based on the song ET by Katy Perry. Angela knows that Edward Cullen isn't like everyone else. He is not from her world and she knows he could be dangerous. She starts falling in love with him despite all of that.


**Title: You Are Not Like The Others**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Angela/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: A one-shot based on the song ET by Katy Perry. Angela knows that Edward Cullen isn't like everyone else. He is not from her world and she knows he could be dangerous. She starts falling in love with him despite all of that.**

_You're so hypnotising..._

There was no lie about Edward Cullen having some sort of supernatural pull to him. Even though I knew I shouldn't, I could not help but feel something for him. Every single thing he did had me hypnotised and that confused me. I was not the kind of girl to go all fan girl on a guy and yet, that is exactly how I was starting to act around him. He fascinated me and my behavior was starting to discust me.

What was happening to me? I could understand Jessica being this way. She acted this way with every new crush she developed. It is just who she was. I, on the other hand, had never been like this. I had never **wanted** to be like this. I just wanted to go back to being Angela. This girl who watched Edward Cullen like a hawk was starting to frighten me. I'd taken on habits of a stalker.

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

There was something dangerous about the bronze haired boy. I could see it in his eyes. He was a predator and every nerve in my body screamed to run whenever he was near. There was also that opposite pull that told me to get to know him and embrace him. I was being pulled in half by my body and my mind. My mind wanted me to run and my body begged me to stay. Sometimes I felt like I had deveoped and extra personality.

Never before had obeying my mind been so hard. I never wanted anything as much as I wanted him. A war raged inside of me and for the first time ever, I realized that I wanted my body to win. That scared me considering I had always been known for using my head. Angela Webber did not fall to the wishes of her horomones. Usually I would stay level headed.

As my eyes locked with Edward's from across the room, I realized that he could be the ultimate savior or the ultimate destruction. I was not sure what I wanted him to be more. Part of me wanted him to be the hero and sweep me off my feet like in fairytales. The other part of me wanted him to leave so I could go back to being my normal self.

_Your touch magnetizing... _

_Feels like I am floating..._

_Leave my body glowing..._

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you." His voice comes from behind me as he brushes the hair away from my throat.

The soft coldness of his lips touch my skin and I gasp in surprise. He was freezing like ice and yet I felt as if I were fire. My every nerve ending set ablaze with a passion I did not I'd had inside of me. It must've been locked away until the right person came along to set it free from the cage that was my soul. I felt as if I were floating away and he had become my only tether to this world. Without Edward holding on to me, I would drift away never to be seen again.

_They say be afraid..._

_You're not like the others... _

_Futuristic lovers... _

_Different DNA... _

_They dont understand you..._

"He isn't safe Angela!" My childhood friend Jacob Black had clutched my shoulders and was shaking me hard.

I did not understand why he was so angry. All I had done was tell him I had a boyfriend and when he asked who and I answered by saying Edward Cullen, in the next second he had flipped. The sweet boy I had grown up with morphed in to a much scarier version of himself. If I had not known better, I would have thought he was jealous. Though I did know better considering he was dating Leah Clearwater, someone I also grew up around.

"Get your hands off of her!" In the next instant Edward was by my side. He had on of his hands wrapped around Jacob's shoulder.

I was surprised since he hadn't been anywhere in sight. Where had he come from? How did he move so fast? Why did Jacob look like he was about ready to shake out of his clothes? Had Edward really just growled? Did humans really growl? If so, why did his growl sound so inhuman? I did not understand and yet, part of me somewhere deep down had always known Edward Cullen wasn't exactly human. That did not mean I saw him as a danger though.

He may not be human, but he most definately would never hurt me. Jake did not know him like I did. My bronze haired boyfriend was unlike anyone I had ever met. Did it really matter if he was not exactly human? To me that did not change who I knew him to be. He would always be my Edward no matter if I discovered him to be a demon or something similiar.

_You're from a whole other world... _

_A different dimention... _

_You open my eyes... _

_And im ready to go, lead me into the light..._

**Strong, fast, immortal, and drinkers of blood. Vampires. **The words rolled around in my brain as my vampire boyfriend took a step towards me. I could tell that he had read my mind and now knew that I knew the truth. The look on his face was one of aprehension. Almost as if he wasn't sure what my reaction would be. I wondered he truly thought I would run away from him. He would let me go if I asked him to do so. That's just the way he is.

With a sigh I closed my eyes briefly to gather my courage. I would not deny that I was frightened by the idea of what he was. It would be stupid for me to know be, but that did not change my feelings for him. I still loved him even though he was not human nor was he really alive. When I opened them I knew I had my made my choice. Scared or not, I would stay by his side because living in a world without him was not something I could do. Maybe I would've been able to let go before, but now that I had fallen in love with him it had become way to late.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me ..._

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison... _

_Take me, t-t-take me... _

_wanna be your victim, ready for abduction... _

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away... _

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial..._

Lips against lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Both of us acting like a magnet had locked us together. Niether of us wanted to let go and so we didn't. Holding on for dear life with the hope of never having to let go. We would stay this way forever if we could. Lips against lips continued even when the need to breath caused my lungs to burn. A little pain was worth the pleasure._  
><em>_  
>You're so super sonic...<em>

_Wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers... _

_Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic..._

Edward ran through the trees with me in his arms. I could see the smile on his face as we moved faster than should be possible. It was easy to see that he loved to run. His eyes lit up when I had metioned it. Out of all his powers, this one the he enjoyed the most and I felt honored that I could share it with him. I felt special knowing he had wanted me to share this with him. Not someone else, but **me. **He had wanted me to enjoy this with him and I so I did. Not that I had times where I didn't enjoy my time with him.

I would cherish every moment we had together until we were oneday forced to part. I knew Edward did not want to turn me and so I would never ask. If he changed his mind then I would have to think about it, but I am pretty sure I know what my answer will be. If you had something you loved more than life itself, would you willingly want to leave?

THE END!

**AN: I was inspired to write this when I heard the song and so I had to write it. I know I should be working on my other stories and yet this needed to be written lol. I hope that you all liked it. I was going to use the entire song and have him turn her in the end, but that is so cliche'd and I wanted to do something different. I may do a follow up one-shot in the future though I am unsure. We will have to see what happens. **

**I was so stuck on who to use for this pairing. Originally I wanted to use Edward/Leah or Angela/Jasper and this just seemed to flow better. I hope you all agree with my choice. **

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
